


mayday, i’ve fallen into a sweet ocean.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Park Jihoon adalah omega. Dia jatuh cinta dengan Lai Guanlin yang seorang beta. Dunia sayangnya, tidak satu suara dengan mereka.





	mayday, i’ve fallen into a sweet ocean.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeolbaeby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/gifts).



> **disclaimer:** produce 101 adalah sebuah acara survival milik mnet. wanna one adalah sebuah boyband yang terdiri dari 11 pemenang produce 101 dan bernaung di bawah ymc entertainment. quotes berasal dari salah satu lagu milik jeong sewoon. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** rating mature karena bahasan (dan ada adegan nyerempet nyerempet). btw buat yang masih asing sama omegaverse silahkan gugling dulu ya buat tahu istilahnya (....) (MAGER) buat kakdita, maaf ya kado ultahnya telat banget ;_______;

Sebuah rahasia besar, Park Jihoon adalah omega.

Ia tidak pernah menyukainya.

“Jihoon! Kau mau kencan bersamaku?”

Dan itu tadi salah satu alasannya.

Ia melayangkan pandangan pada pemuda itu. Hanya tahu kalau wajah itu sering terlihat di kantin, berkumpul dengan alpha-alpha lelaki lain, tertawa berisik di pojokan seakan kantin wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Mereka yang diklaim mempunyai kasta tertinggi di kampus. Tingkah mereka pun sekenanya—menindas para murid baru dan beta, berlomba-lomba mengklaim omega. Ia tidak terkejut jika salah satu atau beberapa orang dari mereka menjadikan dirinya target perlombaan (omega di jurusannya tidak lebih dari dua belas orang, sudah semua angkatan dan termasuk dirinya).

Langkahnya dipercepat. _Headset_ dipasang di kedua telinga biar tidak ada lagu yang didengar. Tidak tertarik. Tidak peduli. Pemuda  itu sayangnya terlalu dungu untuk mengerti bahwa ia tidak ingin diganggu. Sampai masih mengejarnya. Masih bersikeras.

“Hei! Ayolah!”

Pemuda itu berhenti di depannya. Dan langkah Jihoon langsung berhenti juga. Napasnya dihela, campuran antara bosan dan lelah. Kepalanya diangkat, dengan mata menatap lurus mata lawan bicaranya.

“Apa kau menawariku karena aku omega?”

Nada suaranya sengaja dibuat menusuk. Lawan bicaranya benar-benar kelewat dungu. Tidak sadar ia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Tidak sadar situasi yang ada seperti apa.

“Ayolah, kau satu-satunya omega di kampus yang belum diklaim. Aku alpha. Aku bisa menjadi alphamu dan melindungimu.”

Refleks Jihoon mendengus. Dan ini yang membuatnya muak dan tidak menyukai alpha. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya orang-orang yang gila dominasi dan kuasa. Direnggut insting binatang sampai lupa bahwa mereka manusia. Ia sering mendengar cerita teman-teman sekampusnya yang sesama omega, bahwa setelah diklaim hidup mereka tidak membaik.

Nayoung terlibat dalam hubungan abusif bersama alphanya. Dikekang kebebasannya. Yoojung terlanjur diklaim oleh seorang alpha posesif dan ia dipandang tak lebih dari mesin penghasil keturunan.

Jihoon tidak mau diperlakukan seperti binatang.

“Aku tidak butuh alpha. Pergi, sana.”

Tangannya dikibas-kibaskan. Wajahnya dibuat (se)tidak ramah( mungkin). Langkahnya dipacu, menjauh sebelum ia dicegat lagi. Sudah ada semprotan cabe dan _stun gun_ di dalam tasnya. Juga _speed dial_ menuju polisi di ponselnya. Jihoon juga masih ingat gerakan _taekwondo_ yang diajarkan Sungwoon. Terakhir kali ada alpha yang nekat hendak mengklaimnya, alpha tersebut berakhir terkapar dengan mata merah dan diseret polisi menuju ruang tahanan.

Kabar baiknya, itu menjadi sebuah pelajaran untuk kampus. Jihoon memang omega, tapi jangan pernah macam-macam dengannya.

.

.

.

Alasan lainnya adalah ini.

Jihoon telah jatuh hati.

Bukan pada sederet alpha yang ada di kampus. Tetapi pada seorang beta. Namanya Lai Guanlin, adik kelasnya yang berasal dari Taipei. Wawasannya luas dan pembawaannya tenang. Ia juga tahu kapan harus bercanda dan kapan harus serius. Belum lagi aroma tubuhnya. Wangi lembut tubuhnya khas seorang beta—tapi milik Guanlin berbeda. Wangi lembutnya mengingatkannya akan kehangatan, akan selimut hangat dan perapian di tengah musim dingin, akan hangat kue jahe yang baru keluar dari panggangan, akan hal-hal menyenangkan dan Jihoon menyukainya.

Awalnya mereka saling bertukar kata di salah satu sudut perpustakaan kota. Hanya mengurai percakapan basi seperti cuaca dan perkenalan. Pertemuan-pertemuan mereka berikutnya pun, sifatnya aksidental—di cafe, di taman kampus, di kantin, di tempat parkir. Lucu. Padahal gedung kampusnya dan kampus Guanlin berjauhan. Mereka juga tidak terlibat dalam organisasi mahasiswa yang sama. Pergaulan mereka pun berbeda jauh.

Takdir seperti senang sekali mempertemukan mereka entah bagaimana caranya. Tiap pertemuan tanpa sengaja selalu meninggalkan kesan mendalam. Tak peduli berapa banyak pertemuan tak terencana mereka, Guanlin selalu terlihat sama indah di matanya.

Seperti ada kelap-kelip berterbangan di sekitarnya. Menyinari tiap sudut. Menjadikan pemuda itu objek yang paling indah di matanya.

Objek yang ingin dimilikinya selamanya.

.

.

.

“Ya, dekati saja.”

Woojin menanggapi dengan santai (dan Jihoon merenungkan apakah keputusan bertanya pada Woojin ini adalah keputusan yang _benar_ ). Senyumnya timpang, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang malposisi. Pandangan matanya tepat mengarah pada mata Jihoon. Kontras dengan Jihoon yang menghela napas dalam dan memijat keningnya.

“Ini tidak segampang itu. Oke? Kau lupa aku ini apa?” Senyum di wajah Jihoon getir. Menertawakan nasibnya sendiri. Manusia langka dengan jenis kelamin terbawah. Memang apa kuasanya selain menatap iri sekitar? “Bersyukurlah kau itu beta, Woojin.”

Bukan omega. Beta adalah posisi paling netral dan paling tenang. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan gejolak hormon. Tidak perlu memusingkan alpha yang datang silih berganti demi mengklaim. Tidak perlu memusingkan bau manis mereka yang dapat mengundang. Tidak perlu menjadi pihak yang disalahkan jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan (seperti—diperkosa? siapa yang akan menyalahkan alpha? _tidak ada,_ yang salah adalah omega karena keluar tanpa perlindungan). Hidup tenang. Hidup normal.

Tidak akan ada yang keberatan jika beta jatuh cinta pada beta.

Mendengar perkataan sahabatnya membuat Woojin menggeleng. Tatapan mereka bersua. Pandangan mata Woojin melembut. “Itu enggak penting, Bung.” Mulut Jihoon terkunci. Matanya menatap lurus Woojin, meminta penjelasan lebih. “Alpha, beta, dan omega itu hanya jebakan kelamin. Ini bukan lagi abad pertengahan. Pergerakan kesetaraan antar kelamin sudah ada di mana-mana.”

Alis Jihoon terangkat. Setengah tidak percaya akan perubahan drastis teman baiknya. Ia kenal Woojin sejak yang bersangkutan sering menebar foto-foto aib diri sendiri di internet (yang kemudian dijadikan _meme_ dan bulan-bulanan angkatan). Apa yang menyebabkan Woojin mendadak bijak seperti ini? Jihoon tak mengerti.

Tapi yang dikatakan sahabatnya ada benarnya.

Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

.

.

.

Karena dorongan itulah, Jihoon semakin berinisiatif mendekati. Tidak ada yang salah dengan omega yang mendekati duluan—toh mereka sama-sama manusia, sama-sama makan nasi dan minum air. Guanlin untungnya, menyambut inisiatif tersebut juga. Mulai dari meninggalkan secarik kertas berisi _id kakaotalk_ hingga kencan okasional (yang tidak dapat disebut kencan juga karena mereka berpegangan tangan pun tidak). Jihoon mengerti, romansa bagi Guanlin masih terasa asing. Perlahan tapi pasti jauh lebih baik.

 Suatu hari, mereka tengah berjalan di tempat yang ramai. Jalanan _Hongdae_ di akhir pekan dapat menjadi sangat menyesakkan. Jihoon dan Guanlin melangkah bersisian, berusaha menerobos lautan manusia. Saat itu, Guanlin refleks mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tangannya. Genggaman itu erat, tersurat bahwa pemuda itu tak ada niatan untuk melepaskan.

“Kalau kita terpisah, nanti repot. Aku belum hapal betul Seoul seperti Jihoonie _-hyung_.”

Guanlin tidak menatap Jihoon ketika berkata. Tetapi Jihoon melihat telinga Guanlin memerah. Senyumnya ditarik, lebih lebar dibanding yang ia kira. Tangannya membalas genggam tangan Guanlin, dengan pegangan yang sama lembut dan erat.

“Kalau begitu, jangan dilepaskan.”

_Sampai kapanpun._

Kata-katanya riang. Dua kata itu tertahan di lidahnya.

Mereka tidak melepaskan tangan satu sama lain biarpun mereka telah berada di jalanan sepi. Tangan Guanlin terlalu hangat untuk dilepaskan, terlalu menyenangkan untuk ditinggalkan. Seakan seluruh semesta ada di dalam genggamannya dan rasanya berbunga-bunga.

.

.

.

Semakin lama, hubungan mereka semakin bergeser ke atas. Naik dan naik di tiap undakan.

Jihoon menyukainya.

Bermula dari pegangan tangan aksidental. Sekarang tangan mereka dapat menemukan satu sama lain di tiap kesempatan. Ada saat di mana Jihoon menginisiasi sentuhan, ada saat Guanlin yang memulai. Tidak jarang mereka ditemukan saling merangkul satu sama lain saat berjalan. Tidak ada yang berjalan dengan instan. Semua terjadi perlahan dan bertahap.

Semuanya selalu membuatnya senang.

Malam itu, Guanlin mampir ke apartemen Jihoon. Pemuda itu melewatkan _Captain America Civil War_ dan Jihoon mengunduh film lengkapnya. Mereka duduk bersisian di sofa, _laptop_ Jihoon berada di atas meja. Guanlin terasa begitu dekat. Aroma lembutnya menguar sampai membuat konsentrasi Jihoon pecah. Dirasakannya pemuda itu beringsut, mengendus ubun-ubunnya lembut. Kemudian turun, mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Jihoon dan,

“Kupikir _Iron Man_ tidaklah sejahat yang orang kira.”

berbisik pelan.

Mendengarnya membuat Jihoon tak kuasa menahan tawa. Ia menunduk, tangannya menutupi mulut demi menahan kikik yang lolos. Ia sadar bahwa Guanlin menatapnya dengan alis terangkat dan penuh keheranan, tapi itu justru membuat tawanya lolos begitu saja.

“Guanlin. Kita hanya menonton berdua dan kau berbisik padaku?”

Pemuda itu kemudian mendengus geli. Dengus berubah menjadi sebuah tawa kecil. Tawa Jihoon semakin keras, bercampur dengan tawa Guanlin di udara. Dialog dan adegan film terlupakan sejenak. Hanya ada tawa dan tatap yang saling sua.

“ _Hyung_ tidak suka?”

Kepalanya menggeleng, “Ah, aku tidak keberatan.” Lolos dengan nada santai. Ia dapat membaca tatapan yang disuguhkan oleh Guanlin padanya. Tatap seorang petualang yang menemukan oase di tengah Sahara. Penuh harap dan kekaguman.

.

.

.

“Bagaimana hidupmu?”

Jihoon bertanya atas dasar keingintahuan. Kala itu perpustakaan sepi. Hanya ada suara gemerisik dari lembar-lembar buku yang dibaca Guanlin. Tangan Jihoon terlipat di atas meja, terulur berusaha menggapai tangan Guanlin yang ada di seberang. Uluran tangan itu disambut oleh Guanlin dengan senyum di wajah. Hangat dan lembut, tautan tangan itu. Kontras dengan percakapan yang tengah berlangsung.

“Aku hidup biasa saja.” Guanlin menjawab. Seperti ada rasa bersalah yang terselip di dalamnya, entah karena apa, Jihoon tidak paham. “Mungkin karena aku beta.”

Kepalanya dianggukkan tanda mengerti. Hidup normal dan biasa. Hanya beta yang dapat melakukannya, atau alpha. Hidup omega penuh dengan stigma dan kekhawatiran akan banyak hal. Mereka harus bertahan hidup dari alpha-alpha tidak waras. Mereka harus siap dengan stigma—bahwa mereka hanya warga kelas tiga lemah dan langka. Mereka harus pintar melindungi diri atau dilindungi dengan baik. Banyak sekali hinaan yang menggunakan frasa omega (seperti, _“Lemah banget sih, kayak omega.”_ ) dan ketahuilah, Jihoon sudah terbiasa makan hati karena hal-hal tersebut.

Dua puluh tahun hidupnya, ia sudah terbiasa.

Terlalu terbiasa hingga menceritakan ini pada Guanlin tidak lagi terasa menyakitkan.

“Aku sekolah di sekolah umum, dulu. Hidupku normal-normal saja sampai masa _heat_ pertamaku.”

Kepala Guanlin terangkat. Mata itu menatapnya lurus. Meminta cerita lebih lanjut.

Jihoon kemudian berdeham, “ _Heat_ pertamaku terjadi tiba-tiba. Aku ingat, seisi sekolah mendadak seperti orang kesetanan. Mengejar-ngejarku, berkata bahwa mereka ingin mengklaimku. Terlebih para alpha—mereka _mengerikan_.” Jihoon bergidik. Saat melihatnya, jempol Guanlin cepat-cepat mengelus punggung tangan Jihoon, lembut, menenangkan. “Untunglah, seorang penjaga sekolah membawaku ke persembunyian rahasia khusus untuk mereka yang sedang masa _heat_. Kejadian ini tiba di telinga orang tuaku dan mereka melarangku keluar.”

Pandangan Guanlin keruh. Dapat dilihatnya kesedihan membayang di mata. Terdengar menyedihkan. Terdengar tidak menyenangkan.

“Menggelikan, ya? Hanya karena aku seorang omega, aku dipingit dan dikurung seperti tuan putri putus asa.”

Guanlin memajukan kursinya, sampai tubuhnya membentur pelan pinggiran meja. Ingin tahu lebih banyak. Tersampaikan jelas dari tatap matanya. “Terus bagaimana caranya _Hyung_ keluar?”

“Ketika kelas dua SMA aku membuat taruhan dengan orang tuaku.” Kembali Jihoon bercerita, dengan jeda, “Aku keluar dari rumah dan mereka cukup mengirimiku uang untuk kebutuhanku hidup. Aku akan kembali empat puluh hari kemudian. Jika di leherku tidak ada tanda klaim atau bau seorang alpha, aku meminta dikembalikan ke sekolah publik.”

Guanlin mengangguk pelan. Bau Jihoon murni bau manis omega—ia juga tidak melihat tanda klaim di leher sang pemuda. Itu berarti satu hal.

“Dan _Hyung_ berhasil melakukannya.”

Jihoon mengangguk penuh kebanggaan. “Setidaknya aku bisa membeli _stun gun_ dengan uang itu. Sisanya, aku tinggal berpindah. Dari rumah Woojin, ke rumah Jisung _-hyung_ , ke hotel, ke manapun. Sungwoon _-hyung_ menyediakanku tempat tinggal saat aku kehabisan uang dan dia mengajariku beberapa teknik taekwondo.”

Tatap mata Guanlin berubah. Tatap mata itu penuh kekaguman.

“Lalu karena itu juga _Hyung_ diizinkan kuliah di sini?”

“Bukan. Itu karena aku menumbalkan nama Woojin sebagai penjagaku.”

Seringai jahil terbit di wajah Jihoon. Guanlin ikut mengangguk sebelum tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Malam itu, terdengar suara ketukan di antara deras hujan.  Guanlin yang setengah mengantuk beringsut bangkit dari ranjang. Sebelah tangan mengucek mata. Tangan yang satunya terulur demi membuka pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, Guanlin tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Jihoon berdiri di depan pintunya. Pakaian dan rambutnya basah karena air hujan. Tubuhnya gemetar—menahan dingin yang sangat.  Bibirnya pucat. Ia mendengar suara tangis sesenggukan. Samar, tapi Guanlin seratus persen yakin ia _mendengarnya_.

“Jihoon _-hyung_?”

Terdiam, dirinya. Baru kali ini dilihatnya Jihoon menangis.

Selama ini ia mengenal Jihoon sebagai sosok yang tangguh. Sosok yang tidak pernah mengenal rasa takut, tak peduli bahwa ia seorang omega. Jihoon selalu berjuang untuk hidup. Jihoon selalu berdiri tak peduli apa saja yang dilemparkan dunia kepadanya. Jihoon selalu berkilau, selalu indah, selalu menguatkan.

Melihat Jihoon yang serapuh ini membuatnya ingin menangis. Wajahnya kaku, tetapi matanya sendu. Guanlin berusaha tetap kuat karena siapa yang akan menguatkan jika keduanya hanyut oleh emosi? Jihoon menatapnya dan ia bersumpah kedua mata itu tampak sangat terluka.

“Boleh aku—tidur di tempatmu hari ini?”

Pintu itu dibuka lebih lebar oleh Guanlin. Senyumnya terkembang, lembut menenangkan.

“Tentu, _Hyung_. Masuklah.”

 

 

 

 

Tubuh Jihoon tenggelam dalam balutan piyama dan selimut tebal Guanlin. Rambutnya masih setengah basah, acak-acakan, sementara matanya masih merah. Pemuda itu tak lagi menangis. Pemuda itu meneguk cokelat hangat, meredakan gigil akibat hujan dan air keran.

Tidak ada yang bertukar kata. Guanlin hanya duduk di sisi Jihoon. Hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus memulai percakapan dari mana. Dan Jihoon tampaknya belum ingin berbincang. Dalam keheningan, Guanlin menanti. Bertanya-tanya dirinya, apakah yang membuat Jihoon menangis? Apakah yang membuat Jihoon sedih? Apakah ada yang bisa dibantunya untuk meringankan beban? Karena sungguh, melihat orang yang ia sayangi sedemikian terluka terlihat menyakitkan.

Bertambah menyakitkan ketika ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Terdengar suara gelas yang diletakkan di atas meja, disusul dengan dehaman Jihoon. Kepalanya menoleh, menatap lurus sang pemuda. Menunggu pemuda itu buka suara. Menunggu dalam keheningan.

“Guanlin.”

“Hm?”

“Menurutmu kita bagaimana?”

Hening merambati. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

“Menurutmu, kita itu apa?”

Pertanyaan yang sama dilontarkan. Kedua belah bibir Guanlin baru terbuka sedikit ketika Jihoon kembali berkata.

“Menyebalkan, bukan? Terjebak dalam stigma yang diciptakan anatomi dan kelamin. Dan lebih menyebalkan ketika usahamu selama bertahun-tahun ini untuk mengubahnya sia-sia.” Jihoon tersenyum—yang lebih tampak seperti sayatan dalam di wajah. “Katanya, aku tidak seharusnya menyia-nyiakan hidupku dengan seorang beta. Karena omega itu lemah dan perlu perlindungan, sementara beta tidak bisa melindungi. Lebih baik jika bersama alpha, katanya. Aku sudah menghabiskan masa sekolahku berteriak kalau aku tidak butuh alpha.“

Nada itu frustrasi, Guanlin tahu. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jihoon turut merambat padanya. Nyeri dan kesal campur aduk dan rasanya—menyebalkan. Ketika Jihoon menundukkan kepala, Guanlin menarik napas dalam.

“Itu bukanlah menyia-nyiakan.”

Kepala Jihoon terangkat kemudian.

“Kupikir mencintai orang lain, apapun jenis kelaminnya bukanlah hal yang sia-sia.” Guanlin mulai bertutur. “Dan Jihoonie- _hyung_ adalah omega tertangguh yang pernah kukenal. Aku kagum. Baru kali ini aku melihat omega yang begitu kuat pada prinsipnya. Mungkin _Hyung_  tidak tahu, tapi ada banyak orang yang berubah pandangan setelah mengenal _Hyung_ dan keteguhan _Hyung_.”

Mata mereka bertemu. Guanlin tersenyum lembut.

"Salah satunya aku."

Mata Jihoon berkaca-kaca. Penuturan itu diakhiri Guanlin dengan sebuah pelukan.

Pelukan itu lembut dan hangat. Erat juga tanda tak akan dilepaskan. Jihoon memejamkan mata. Wangi lembut Guanlin memenuhi paru-parunya. Tak ada kata cinta yang diucapkan, tetapi pelukan panjang itu mengatakan cinta lebih nyaring dari apapun yang ia kenal.

.

.

.

_Bedebah._

Adalah umpatan pertama yang terlisan dari bibir Jihoon ketika sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas. Bukan demam. Ia kenal sekali dengan ini. Pada beberapa bulan sekali, ada sebuah siklus yang tidak dapat ia pungkiri. Masa _heat_. Masa di mana ia harus menggunakan jatah absen secara terpaksa dan menghilang seharian penuh (demi kebaikannya sendiri, _stun gun_ tidak akan efektif menghadapi terjangan berpuluh-puluh alpha, kau tahu).

Ia tak menyangka _heat_ nya akan datang lebih cepat.

Tepat saat ia ada janji pergi ke bioskop dengan Guanlin.

Berdecak, dirinya. Diserbunya beberapa botol obat pereda dan botol air. Masuklah ia ke dalam sebuah lemari tanam—berukuran besar dan kosong khusus untuk pelariannya di masa _heat_. Pintu apartemennya telah dikunci. Pintu lemari tanam itu pun dikunci dari dalam. Diketiknya sebuah pesan ke Guanlin dengan kepala berkabut.

 [ _Maaf, Guanlin. Aku tidak bisa pergi. Sebagai ganti, datanglah ke tempatku. Aku butuh bantuanmu._ ]

 

 

 

Guanlin datang di sore hari, tepat saat obat-obatannya telah bekerja. Tidak dapat meredam _heat_ nya seutuhnya, tetapi setidaknya wajah Jihoon tidak memerah seperti orang kesetanan dan wangi feromonnya tidak menyebar dengan radius terlalu jauh. Wajahnya seperti dimabuk. Pengaruh wangi manis khas omega yang memenuhi apartemen.

“Sedang _—heat_?”

Hanya dijawabnya dengan anggukan. Dengan kepalanya yang masih berkabut, dikecupnya bibir Guanlin. Satu kali. Dua kali. Ketiga kali ditambah sebuah gigitan kecil di bibir bawah dan sebuah dorongan menuju ranjang. Jihoon tidak tahu ini benar atau salah—hormon sudah menguasai kepalanya. Guanlin awalnya tertegun, tetapi ia akhirnya terbawa arus. Tangannya mengembara, menyentuh tubuh Jihoon yang masih berbalut pakaian. Satu dorongan agak keras. Guanlin terbaring di atas ranjang.

“Klaim aku. Nanti aku juga akan menandaimu.”

“Dengan aku di bawahmu, _Hyung_?”

Sudut bibir Jihoon tertarik, timpang, “Oh, tentu saja. Kau pikir ini abad pertengahan?”

Guanlin mendengus sebelum tertawa kecil. “Aku baru tahu kalau omega bisa agresif.”

Mendengarnya membuat Jihoon turut tertawa kecil.

“Salahmu, Guanlin.” Sudut-sudut bibir Jihoon membentuk seringai. “Menggodaku saat masa _heat_.”

“Aku tidak menggoda. _Hyung_ yang menyuruhku datang.”

“Wangimu itu menggoda.”

Guanlin tersenyum sebelum beringsut. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jihoon. Pemuda itu mengerti dan menurunkan tubuhnya. Hangat bertemu dengan hangat. Ia seperti terbakar dengan gairah yang melesak-lesak—pengaruh wangi lembut Guanlin atau pengaruh masa _heat_ atau justru keduanya. Kepalanya bergeser, mempersilahkan Guanlin untuk memberikan tanda pada lehernya. Tanda klaim.

“... apa tidak apa-apa?”

Guanlin berkata ragu, membuat alisnya terangkat bingung.

“Tentu. Kan aku yang mengizinkan.”

“Bukan, maksudku—aku tidak tahu apakah tanda dari seorang beta permanen seperti tanda dari alpha. Bagaimana kalau hilang?”

Ia mendengus geli setelahnya, “Kalau hilang, kau bisa menandaiku lagi. Aku juga akan menandaimu lagi.” Senyumnya tetap di wajah. Suaranya berbisik, menggoda. “Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana.”

Jihoon tidak tahu bahwa Guanlin tersenyum di lehernya. Begitu lebar dan tulus. Erangan lolos dari bibirnya ketika lehernya digigit. Hidungnya menciumnya—bau mereka yang campur aduk di udara. Tubuhnya beringsut, menarik Guanlin kembali ke dalam kecupan. Lidahnya berusaha melesak masuk, mengisyaratkan apa yang saat ini benar-benar Jihoon inginkan.

Biarkan dua tubuh yang saling bertaut dan saling haus akan satu sama lain ini menjadi saksi bahwa mereka saling memiliki. Hingga akhir. Hingga batas paling akhir.

.

.

.

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> tbh pas finishing ini rasa pedeku ada di titik terendah. i'm afraid i'm not doing well. pas publish ini pun, aku takut hasilnya jadi jelek. jadi--komen ya. tell me your opinion about this and my writings to make me feel better. thank you! ;;;;


End file.
